


game night

by seasandsalt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Dom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), this is lowkey a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasandsalt/pseuds/seasandsalt
Summary: “well, you know i’m gonna win, right? so why even make the deal?” dream countered as he set the bottle back down and plucked his figurine, the top hat, out of sapnap’s hand and set it on the board tile labelled ‘go’.sapnap shrugged again and placed the thimble next to dream’s piece. he deposited the remaining pieces back into the box and began sorting through the colourful money as he said, “makes it more interesting. incentive to win.”a scoff sounded next to him as dream took the bundle of fake money that was handed his way. he methodically spread out the paper bills, sorted by amount, highest to lowest, beside the board. “what incentive? sapnap i always beat you at board games. just admit you want me to fuck you.”or;sapnap and dream play monopoly and make a bet. sapnap cheats.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 230





	game night

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited and it’s three am and i can’t tell if it’s good or not so please enjoy :)

it was a friday night. the sun had set a few hours ago and all the lights in the house were off except for the two lamps in their living room. they were laying on the couch, dream on his back with one arm behind his head and sapnap sprawled across him. empty drink cans and crushed chip bags littered the coffee table and the tv played the credits for the movie they had just finished watching. neither of them were tired, but the thought of watching another movie made both of them roll their eyes. 

“hey, dream?”

“what’s up?”

sapnap smiled against dream’s shoulder. “do we still have monopoly?”

“maybe, i don’t know.”

“well, did you get rid of it?”

“no.”

“then we still have it. you could’ve just said that.”

dream scoffed. “what’s gotten into you tonight? why do you even wanna know about monopoly?”

“why do you think, dream?” his voice was laced with playful sarcasm.

“shut up.”

“so?”

“what?”

“do you wanna play? monopoly?”

“we can’t play that game with two people, sapnap,” he replied, fingers lazily combing through black hair.

“c’mon, dude, yeah we can!”

“no, we can’t. it’s not gonna work.”

sapnap sat up suddenly, one leg on either side of dream’s body. he brought his hands up to rest on dream’s chest and he shuffled up so their hips were pressed together. dream’s breath caught in his throat and his hands rested on sapnap’s thighs.

“sapnap!”

“can we try?” his voice was intentionally lowered and his hands explored dream’s chest as he talked. 

“it’s not—” he started, voice interrupted by the gasp he let out when sapnap slowly rolled his hips down against him. 

“it’s not what, dream?” one of his hands moved up his chest, fingertips ghosting against his collarbone and across his throat. he rested his palm against dream’s cheek, pinky finger hooking under his jaw and thumb resting against his lips.

dream kissed the tip of his thumb.

sapnap pressed against his lips and dragged his thumb down, pulling dream’s bottom lip with it. 

dream’s eyes were locked to his as he whispered, “use your words, pretty boy.” his thumb pushed past his lips and into his mouth. 

sapnap smirked at the sight of his boyfriend underneath him. his cheeks were flushed and his chest was rising and falling rapidly with his quickened breaths. sapnap rolled his hips again and watched as dream tried to formulate words and speak around the thumb in his mouth. 

“hm? i couldn’t hear you,” he teased, thumb pressing further into his mouth. his dominant demeanour faltered for a split second when he felt dream suck, his tongue curling around his finger in the process. 

“‘s not gonna work with two people,” he mumbled.

their crotches pressed together again as sapnap continued his languid pace. he pulled his thumb out of dream’s mouth and wiped the spit off on the soft skin of his freckled cheek. 

“but we’re gonna try, right, dream?”

a whine tore its way out of dream’s throat as sapnap ground down, hard, against him, once, twice, before ceasing all movement. 

“sapnap,” he choked out, hands squeezing thighs as he bucked his hips up in an attempt to resume the friction.

“right, dream?” he repeated. he rubbed against him, gently, a barely-there touch that caused dream to whine again.

his cheeks were flushed and his grip on sapnap’s thighs was hard enough to bruise. he nodded.

“good boy.” sapnap swung his leg off dream and walked out of the room. he made his way further into the house and to the closet at the end of the hallway. the door squeaked when he pulled it open and he stood on his tip toes. his hand closed around the worn monopoly box and he pulled it down from the top shelf.

game pieces rattled around in the box as he turned around to head back to the living room. he passed a door and he stopped.

sapnap pushed open the door to their bedroom and rummaged around in one of the drawers on the night table for a few seconds before he found what he was looking for. he pocketed the item and left the room.

by the time he got back to the living room, dream had cleared off the table and shut off the tv. sapnap lowered himself to the floor and sat cross-legged. he set the box on the table.

dream sat down beside him and rested his hand on his leg. his fingers curled around his inner thigh and rubbed up and down against the seam of his sweatpants, getting dangerously close to his crotch.

sapnap let out a pleased sigh at the motions and dug his hand into his pocket. he pulled out the item he’d grabbed from their bedroom earlier and placed it in front of dream.

a laugh fell from dream’s lips as he stopped rubbing sapnap’s thigh and picked up the bottle of lube off the table.

“what d’you say we make it more interesting?” sapnap said.

“wha— how?”

“winner gets to do whatever they want,” he shrugged, reaching forward to pull the game pieces out of the box. 

“oh.”

sapnap snickered as he unfolded the game board and pressed it flat on the table. he picked the small, metal figurines out of the box and held them in his hand.

“well, you know i’m gonna win, right? so why even make the deal?” dream countered as he set the bottle back down and plucked his figurine, the top hat, out of sapnap’s hand and set it on the board tile labelled _go_.

sapnap shrugged again and placed the thimble next to dream’s piece. he deposited the remaining pieces back into the box and began sorting through the colourful money as he said, “makes it more interesting. incentive to win.”

a scoff sounded next to him as dream took the bundle of fake money that was handed his way. he methodically spread out the paper bills, sorted by amount, highest to lowest, beside the board. “what incentive? sapnap i always beat you at board games. just admit you want me to fuck you.”

he remained cool and set his own stack of monopoly money on his side of the board. “who said you wouldn’t be fucking me even if _i_ won?”

dream flushed, deep and red, and waited for sapnap to finish setting up the chance and community chest cards. “so what’s the point in making the bet, then?”

sapnap placed the cards in their respective spots and set the dice in the center of the board. he turned, slightly, and grabbed dream’s chin with his fingers. he pulled his face close and breathed hot breaths against freckled skin. “because,” he whispered, lips brushing against dream’s, “i wanna make you beg for it. beg to fuck me.”

dream’s breath caught in his throat and he choked on the air. sapnap laughed when he pulled away and dream leaned forward to chase his lips. he patted his hand against dream’s cheek. “so eager.”

his hands closed around the dice and he rolled a six. dream shook his head to clear his thoughts and rolled an eight. 

“luck,” sapnap said.

dream snorted. “i’m not gonna be the one begging tonight. nice try.”

“so confident.”

“rightfully so.”

he scoffed. “sure.”

the game started quick, both men rolling the dice and counting the places while moving their pieces. dream’s luck wasn’t appearing to wear thin anytime soon, it seemed, as he repeatedly landed on property tiles. his side of the board filled with a collection of colourful cards identifying the properties he owned.

sapnap was less lucky.

he landed on the electric company and grumbled as he put his money in the box beside him. his next few turns brought him to a railroad and a handful of _chance_ spots. 

dream was smug. “you were so cocky, sapnap, what happened?”

“shut up.”

“or what?” he asked. he looked away from the game and brought his hand up to cup sapnap’s cheeks. sapnap glared at him as he turned his head to face him.

“i’ll cry.”

“good. you look so pretty with tears rolling down your face. so pretty when you cry for me.” his thumb brushed under his eye.

sapnap pushed his arm away from him and brought his own hand back to the game board. he picked up the dice and rolled directly onto dream’s most expensive property.

“you can give up now, if you want, i won’t mind. i might even go easier on you and let you finish tonight.”

“fuck off,” he spat and thrusted the bright bills into dream’s outstretched hand.

they resumed their game, dream buying property after property while sapnap landed on useless spaces. he huffed, frustration setting in, when he’d handed dream money for the fifth time in a row.

“c’mon, baby, give up. we both knew i was gonna win.”

“i fucking hate you,” the words were spat with fake malice. 

“aw, baby.” dream pitied him and pulled sapnap in for a kiss.

it was rushed and heated, dream pulling sapnap’s bottom lip with his teeth and then slipping his tongue into his mouth. large hands gripped sapnap’s thighs fiercely.

sapnap groaned into the kiss and reached his arm behind him. he blindly grabbed at the game box and pulled a handful of paper money out of it. the bills were hurriedly set down on his already messy pile and he pulled away from dream.

“i’m not giving up.”

dream shrugged. “suit yourself.”

the game resumed.

sapnap’s luck was still nonexistent and his little thimble kept landing on dream’s properties. dream kept trading in cash for more and more plastic hotels and houses, his property places decorated with small red and green boxes. 

dream rarely landed on sapnap’s properties - the only four tiles he owned being two railroads and both utilities - and laughed every time sapnap had to pay him. but sapnap’s money never wore thin.

every time sapnap noticed he was running low on money, he would pull dream in for a heated kiss or press his palm down against dream’s slowly hardening cock. the touches were teasing and quick, enough to distract dream while he siphoned more money from the game box and into his own pile. he took enough money to keep himself out of bankruptcy, but not enough where dream started to catch on.

dream was confident, cocky, and determined he would win and sapnap could not wait to watch him fall apart under his hands and beg to fuck him. he wanted to knock dream down a peg and we was willing to play dirty.

“how do you keep paying me! you should be bankrupt by now! you have _four_ properties!”

“stop landing on them then, dumbass,” sapnap snickered as he handed dream two bills from his pile. “maybe then you’d win.”

he scoffed. “i am winning.”

“doesn’t look like it.”

dream spluttered and looked down at his plethora of property cards and sparse pile of money. “you—”

“your turn,” sapnap cut him off and resumed his hand movements. his palm was on the top of dream’s thigh and his fingers kept toying with the zipper to his jeans. dream kept trying to rock his hips into sapnap’s fingers.

the dice hit the table. eleven.

“no!” dream cried as he moved the top hat onto the water works place.

“hah! yes!” sapnap cheered as dream counted the cash in his pile. he was twenty short.

all his hotels and houses were sold and his properties were already mortgaged. “how did i lose? i was winning! i had all the spots! you had _nothing_! what happened?”

sapnap shrugged. “hm. funny.”

“you — sapnap! you cheated!”

“can’t cheat in monopoly, dude. suck it up.”

“i —” he started.

sapnap cut him off and pressed his lips to dream’s. he crawled into his lap and straddled his hips. his hands tangled in blonde hair and he pushed his tongue past soft lips. hands squeezed his sides and slipped under his shirt and sapnap rolled his hips down. dream’s moan was muffled by their kiss.

sapnap pulled off. a string of spit connected their lips and broke when sapnap dipped his head down to connect his lips to the soft skin under dream’s jaw. he kissed the skin gently at first, testing the waters, before sinking his teeth into the flesh and eliciting a sharp gasp from dream. he bit and sucked on the same spot until dream was a writhing mess under him. he moaned whenever sapnap pressed their now fully-hard cocks together and he gasped when sapnap pressed his tongue flat against the indents his teeth made on his skin.

dream’s hands were under sapnap’s shirt and his fingers toyed with the waistband of his pants. sapnap moved his lips to another spot and sucked a new bruise onto tanned skin.

“sapnap,” dream gasped.

“use your words, baby,” he said before sucking another mark onto his throat.

“ _please_.”

“please what, dream?” sapnap pulled away, lips no longer attached to his skin. he sat up on his knees and removed the friction and weight that dream was loving oh so much.

strong hands tried to pull him back down but sapnap was stronger. he tugged dream’s hair and pulled his head up until they were making eye contact. dream moaned at the pain tingling on his scalp. 

“ _touch me!_ ”

“i am.”

dream cried out, “ _please_ , sapnap! touch me, let me touch you. let me get my hands on you, please, please, oh my god, please! wanna feel you so badly!”

“good boy,” the praise drew a filthy moan from dream’s mouth and sapnap felt his cock twitch in his pants at the lewd sound. “sit on the couch, baby.”

dream scrambled out from under sapnap and sat on the couch, hands gripping his own thighs as he watched sapnap pull his shirt off his body teasingly slow.

he settled in between dream’s legs and pulled his hands off his thighs. “sit still.”

dream’s hands twitched and sapnap unzipped and pulled his jeans down. his hips bucked up when he was pulled free from his boxers and the air hit his cock. 

“what part of ‘sit still’ do you not understand?” sapnap snapped, hands holding his hips in a bruising grip and pushed them back against the couch. “sit. still.”

dream moaned and thrusted his hips up again, the need for friction overriding his conscious thought.

“look at you,” sapnap growled, sitting back and watching dream’s hands fist in the couch cushions. “you look like such a slut, thrusting into nothing. moaning like a whore, too. so desperate, so needy.”

the sounds that dream made caused sapnap to falter. he whimpered and moaned and begged for sapnap to touch him.

“so you are a little slut. listen to yourself, begging for me like you need me to survive. it’s embarrassing.”

dream moaned again.

“you’re getting off to that, huh? do you like it when i call you a whore? when i tell you what a dirty little slut you are?”

sapnap smirked when dream nodded his head, lip between his teeth to muffle the sounds. he leaned forward and tucked his head between dream’s legs. his lips attached to the inside of his thigh and he sucked on the plush skin. dream squirmed under him and sapnap bit down.

dream’s hands flew to sapnap’s head and began to tangle in his hair. sapnap, mouth still attached to dream’s thigh, reached up and grabbed his wrists. he pulled the hands off his head and pinned them down to the couch. “don’t touch, slut,” he whispered against his skin.

he pulled his mouth off and blew cool air over the spot he just sucked on. dream shivered. 

“please,” he whined, hands straining against sapnap’s grip. “please, do _something_ , please sapnap.” tears welled in his eyes and the sight made sapnap’s character break.

“i got you, baby, you’re okay,” he soothed, letting go of his wrists and bringing his hands up to his thighs. he let dream’s fingers thread into his hair as he pressed his lips to the tip of dream’s cock.

“thank you, thank you, thank you,” he mumbled, words slurring and jumbling together in his rush to get them out. he fought against himself to keep his hips still and let sapnap do what he wanted to.

sapnap kissed the tip again and flitted his tongue against dream’s slit, relishing in the long moan that fell from his lips. he parted his lips and slipped dream into his mouth. his one hand curled into dream’s thighs as he lowered his head down his shaft while the other wrapped around the rest of his cock.

he hollowed his cheeks and pressed his tongue against dream’s vein. his hair was pulled, hard, and he hummed around dream’s cock. dream shuddered at the vibrations that ran through his body. 

sapnap pulled off and sucked in a breath before placing both his hands back on dream’s thighs. he lowered himself down at the way, nose pressed against dream’s pelvis, and moaned at the feel of dream’s tip pressed against the back of his throat. he started bobbing his head. dream’s hands tightened and he gasped and sighed at sapnap’s movements. every time he lifted his head, he flicked his tongue across dream’s slit.

“i’m - _ah!_ \- sapnap!”

he bobbed his head a few more times and pressed his tongue, flat, against the underside of dream’s cock. dream’s moans and breaths were sporadic and sapnap pulled all the way off. 

“ _no_ ,” dream whined, hands tugging on black hair in an attempt to get him to lower his head back down so he could finish. sapnap felt powerful with the way dream, confident, cocky, dominant dream was reduced to desperate whimpers and whines and needy pleas under his touch. he was intoxicating and sapnap loved making him like this.

“patience.”

dream’s cheeks were red and flushed and his chest was moving fast with his shallow breaths. his eyes were lidded and his pupils were blown wide, the expression on his face a mixture of pure lust and frustration. sweat lined his brow and his hair stuck to his forehead. sapnap kissed dream’s tip again before he sat back, hands sliding down to rest on his knees. 

“please, sapnap, i need you.”

his chest fluttered and despite the tension between them, he pushed himself up and forward and captured dream’s lips in a kiss.

“i love you,” he whispered against his lips, pulling away before dream could deepen the kiss. 

dream whined.

sapnap sat back on his heels and reached behind him for the bottle of lube on the table. he grabbed it and clicked the cap open. dream watched with a hungry expression as sapnap shimmied out of his sweatpants and squeezed a fair amount of lube onto his fingers. he rubbed them together to warm it up before reaching down and slipping a finger inside himself.

he groaned at the feeling and slowly pushed his finger all the way inside. dream’s lips were parted and he brought a hand up to his cock and began to pump up and down. sapnap slapped his free hand against dream’s thigh.

“watch your fucking hands,” he growled, shallowly thrusting his finger in and out.

dream whined, high pitched and needy, and closed his eyes.

“eyes open, pretty boy. keep those pretty eyes on me.”

he did as he was told and watched sapnap slipped a second finger inside himself, gasping at the stretch.

“good b-boy,” his breath hitched.

dream’s hands twitched and his cock was red and needy and sapnap pressed a third finger inside him.

he moaned and rocked his hips in time with his own thrusts, the stretch burning so nicely and sending shivers up his spine. sapnap used his other hand to rub soothing circles into dream’s skin.

“need you.” tears welled in dream’s eyes again and sapnap kept thrusting in and out of himself. he watched as a few pearly tears slipped from his eyes and rolled down his flushed cheeks. 

“fuck, okay, baby.”

sapnap pulled his fingers out of himself and wiped them off on the sweatpants beside him before pushing up from the floor and straddling dream. their lips met in a hot and heavy kiss and sapnap smirked as dream let him take full control immediately. his lips parted without fight and he moaned when sapnap pushed his tongue into his mouth. sapnap ground his ass against dream’s cock and swallowed the groan that fell from his lips. 

“please, please, please, _please_.” his voice broke when they pulled away and more tears fell down his face. 

“i’ve got you, baby, you’re okay,” sapnap cooed and grabbed for the bottle of lube, opening the cap again and squirting more into his hand. his fingers wrapped around dream’s cock as he slicked him up, wrist twisting and thumb pressing against his slit on the upstroke. once he decided dream was lubed up enough and couldn’t take anymore of the touch, he reached down to guide the tip of dream’s cock to press against him. “gonna feel real good soon, i promise.”

they both groaned as sapnap lowered himself down onto dream’s cock slowly. the stretch burned and felt so, _so_ good and dream filled him up so nice. 

“so good, baby, so good, dream, feel so good inside me.” sapnap’s hands roamed freely over dream’s chest and shoulders while dream’s settled on his hips. 

fresh tears flowed freely down his face when he bottomed out and sapnap started moving his hips. 

sapnap, rocking his hips in a steady, rhythmic motion, leaned forward and kissed the tears off of dream’s cheeks. his lips pressed all over dream’s face before settling on the spot just below his ear. he kissed and sucked and bit at the spot until dream was shaking and crying and whimpering.

“so good for me, such a good boy, such pretty noises.”

one of dream’s hands drifted from his hip to sapnap’s own cock and he cried out against dream’s skin. he rocked his hips down onto dream’s cock and up into his hand and he felt euphoric. with every thrust dream’s tip pressed against his prostate so sweetly he saw stars. with every pump of his hand he felt tension coil in the pit of his stomach, growing tighter and tighter every second and bringing him dangerously close to the edge he so desperately wanted to fall off of.

he could tell dream was getting close, too, by the pants and whines he produced and the way he bucked his hips up rough and sporadic. sapnap took control and brought his hips down, up, down, up in a steady, constant motion that had them both panting and gasping. 

sapnap moved his mouth down to dream’s throat, lips pressing against his adam’s apple and enjoying the way dream squirmed. his teeth grazed the skin and he gasped when a particularly hard thrust rocked through his body and he felt himself teeter over the edge.

he thrusted himself down onto dream and up into his hand until dream cried out, “sapnap!”, and he felt dream fill him up, claiming him. sapnap loved it, loved feeling like he belonged to dream, that he was his.

he rocked his hips to help dream through his orgasm, thrusts stuttering when dream’s hand picked up its pace. sapnap pushed his cock further into dream’s hand. he felt dream’s palm knead the head and his thumb press against his slit as he moved his hand back down and then he fell over the edge.

sapnap moaned, low and long, and came onto dream’s hand and his own stomach. he lifted himself off dream and sat on his thighs.

they pressed their sweaty foreheads together and panted, dream’s eyes closed and sapnap’s trained on dream’s dirty hand resting in his lap. after they’d both caught their breath and calmed down a bit, sapnap sat back and smiled at the man in front of him. he loved him, he really did, and it was moments like that that solidified that fact in his mind.

dream opened his eyes and gave sapnap a lazy, tired smile. “we should play monopoly more often,” he mumbled, leaning forward to press his lips against sapnap’s. he wiped his hand off on his shirt and brushed sweaty black hair out of sapnap’s eyes.

“about that,” sapnap started, turning to look at the mess of monopoly money and houses on the table behind them. “i cheated.”

“what?”

he turned back and smiled sheepishly at dream. “i’d say it was worth it, though, wouldn’t you?”

dream shook his head fondly and pulled sapnap close. they were chest to chest, sapnap cringing at the mess on his stomach (and now dream’s shirt), and he pressed kind kisses against dream’s collarbone and neck. “i love you,” he whispered into the crook under his jaw and relaxed into the hand in his hair.

the monopoly board lay, forgotten, on the table for the next few days, neither of them wanting to clean it up. they both anxiously awaited the next game night.

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhh yeah.
> 
> i promise i write other fics that are actually good please go read those so i feel better about myself :)
> 
> follow me on twitter if you want @seasandsalt
> 
> comments n kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
